Please Remember
by twilightfanjm
Summary: After Tyler died Ally and the rest of the Hawkins family moved to Los Angeles, CA. 22 years later Ally and Tyler's daughter Nicole, and Caroline's daughter Sammy are going to New York City for the first time. What happens when they meet Tyler without having any idea who he is to them? Will Tyler ever regain the memory he lost on 9/11?


**I'm into Remember Me fanfics right now and I thought of this over the weekend. I hope you enjoy. I own nothing. **

**Nicole's POV  
**This was it. Finally, the day has arrived. I Nicole Tyler Hawkins was going to back to the place that I was born. I was going back to New York City. I can't even say that I've ever been there before because the last time that I was there I was just a baby.

My mother Ally Craig gave birth to me on June 16th 2002. It was approximately nine months after my father had died in the world trade center.

A few months after I was born my mom was offered a job in Los Angeles, California. My mom had been really depressed in New York after my father died. The depression combined with the pregnancy and postpartum hormones was basically a recipe for disaster. So my mom took the job offer and moved to California with me in hopes that it would help her better cope with my father's death.

I don't much about my father, Tyler Hawkins. I didn't even know what he looked like because my mom had accidentally lost all of the pictures that she had of him during the moving process. I don't think that she's ever quite forgiven herself for that one. I also have my father's first name as my middle name. That's all I really knew about him though. My mom doesn't like to talk about him because his death is still so painful for her.

A few years after we moved the rest of my father's family moved down here as well. They moved because remaining in New York had become much to painful for them as well, and also because they wanted to be closer to me. Unfortunately they had also lost all of the pictures that they had of my father. It was sad and heartbreaking for me because now I would never know what my father looked like. Everybody says that I look exactly like my mother.

For a long time now I've felt like something has been pulling me to New York. It's crazy, I know, but I just felt like I absolutely had to go there. I felt like there was something there that was pulling me.

My mom didn't want me to go; even if it was just for the Summer, but I just had to. I really can't explain this odd feeling. So after a lot of convincing my mom finally decided to just let me go. After all I was 21 years old now almost 22, and I would be staying in the house that my mom still owned out there. She knew that I was capable of taking care of myself for the whole Summer. It just made her sad to see me leave.

I wasn't going alone though. I was going with my 12 year old cousin Sammy. She was aunt Caroline's daughter. Aunt Caroline had her when she was only 22 years old. She had just gotten married to a guy she had met here in college. It seemed like only months later that she announced that she was pregnant.

I loved my little cousin. Honestly I considered her a sister instead of a cousin. She thinks of me as her sister to. She is a beautiful, bright young girl that I would protect from anything and anyone. Unfortunately she doesn't have many friends, in fact she gets bullied a lot. I take her to school all the time because were also neighbors. One day last month a bunch of girls were teasing her in the classroom and I got so angry. So angry that I actually grabbed a fire hydrant and threw it through a glass window into the hallway just to scare the living crap out of those girls. Sorry but no one messes with my family and gets away with it. That led to me getting arrested. My mother wasn't happy about having to bail me out of jail but she was proud that I stood up for Sammy.

She really wanted to go with me on this trip to New York City for the Summer. Her parents actually thought it would be good for her if she got a way for a while and they trusted me with her.

So here we are now boarding the plane. Wondering what awaited us in New York City.

**So what do you think? Please Review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
